This invention relates to plant oil extraction. Specifically, this invention relates to a system for extracting oils from a plant and a method for using the same.
Plants naturally produce an oil wherein the oil of some plants have been shown to provide advantages in the medicinal arts. Typically, from the breakdown of a plant the oil is collected or a solvent is added to a plant in order to dissolve the plant to extract the desired medicinal essential oil.
While these methods that are used are able to extract the plant oil problems occur because plant particulates other than the pure plant oil end up within the plant oils thus preventing pure plant oil from being extracted. These particulates thus minimize the effectiveness of the plant oil for medicinal purposes that can lead to undesired additional filtering causing inefficiencies in the processing of the plant oil. In addition, oftentimes devices used to filter the plant oils are of one piece construction and are difficult to clean.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a plant oil extraction device that maximizes the filtering of plant oil.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.